Guilty Desires
by SmuttyMcG
Summary: Matt and Rebekah have found themselves in a situation that they have wanted to be in - the bedroom. They both want their first time to be perfect, but will it end in pleasure or will it end in pain?


It was Matt and Rebekah's first time in the bedroom. Matt was very nervous because of Rebekah being all one thousand years old and that. It wasn't because he was scared about breaking her hip or anything, it was the experience she had. I mean like she must have been with hundreds or even thousands of men... How was he going to compete with that? This had to be good.

"Hey Matty" Rebekah sweetly called over from the bed. I kept the bed warm, when are you coming?

"Oh... ugh. I'll be there in a moment. Just going to the bathroom to brush my teeth."

Rebekah decided to start herself off, whilst Matt was brushing his teeth. She was listening with her supersensitive ears for him coming out of the bathroom so that she could stop and he could begin. She heard the noise she wanted to, the rattle of the knob on the bathroom door. She quickly stopped and Matt came in with just his underwear on. She licked her lips and gazed at him coming from the bathroom. Why did he have to make this so much more harder when she was tyring to keep under control. She smiled innocently at him while he got in the bed beside her. He moved in to his normal position and held her to his chest while closing his eyes. This made it that much more harder for Rebekah's urges.

Matt decided to kill her neck moving down her body. He bit her neck a little which she found intensly pleasureable. She finally got to see what it was like to get bitten on the neck, she found it attractive not hurtful. This also aroused Matt himself as he knew that Rebekah was getting turned on by his actions. He climbed on top but then Rebekah quickly reversed the situation so that she was in control. Matt knew she would do this, in fact it's what he enjoyed. He knew she was a dominatrix. She began stroking him from top to bottom, from his head to his pevis which would be eventually getting thrusted in to her. She stroked him a few time so that he got hard, this got her even more ready for the sex she had been wishing for. For the first time she was happy with the person she was in the bedroom with.

She wanted this night to be the best her Matt has ever had with any woman. She wanted to ruin him for any other female, and she knew she would do just that. His hard and erected penis was now poking at the side of her right thigh while she was continuing her assault on his neck with wet kisses. She made her way down, making sure to kiss every inch of his chest as she could before she was met with his excited member. She stroked his hard-as-rock penis up and down with her hand. She looked up in to his eyes and seen the lust he was craving. She could see the desire, the want and the best of it all... the acceptance. She's always wanted to be accepted and now she finally has a man that can fullfill that wish.

She smiled at him and lowered her head so she can make mouth-contact with his penis. She took his penis wholly in to her mouth, making sure her instincts don't gag on her. She began sucking and easily nibbling his cock. He made a deep growling noise and she continued to suck, only this time more faster.

She stopped giving him oral and began stroking back up from his pubic bone. She lunged on top of his rock hard cock, finding that it met her needs and it was the best she ever had. Matt began thrusting his penis in to her "sex", making her moan and groan. This aroused Matt and made him more content to know that he was satisfying her. They continued and Matt sucked on Rebekah's stone-hard nipples. She enjoyed it, bringing her to her climax making her groan like she had never groaned before. Matt came in Rebekah knowing that his work here was done. It was like a volcano spurting out its lava. It was a warm liquid. He was never the type of man to finish first, he always tried to meet his girls needs. Rebekah appreciated this and began sucking on his wet bone that had previously made her orgasm. She thought it was only righteous that she tried to make him orgasm - again - for a second time. She moved her lips up and down making him groan as now he was more sensitive, yet it was so much more pleasurable. He orgasmed for a second time, and while looking down at Rebekah with ease, she looked up with loving eyes... knowing that she had done the same for him which he had for her.

Klaus came in to his mansion from a hard days work because of his stupid hybrids messing stuff up. He heard moaning and groaning coming from an upstairs bedroom and wondered what it was. He walked up the stairs cautiously and placed his hand on the door knob. He opened it very slightly and peaked in, the room was dark so he opened the door fully and flicked the light switch on.

"REBEKAH! NOT AGAIN"

It turns out Rebekah had another dagger in her for 90 years and Matt died of supernatural causes that the hospitals are not aware of. But because Matt had bitten Rebekah during sex, he had vampire blood in his system. Unbeknowns to Klaus, they vouched they would be together... forever.


End file.
